


Страж Девяти миров

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Scandinavian Mythology, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, OOC, Reincarnation, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Когда-то давно, в день гибели Девяти миров, норны спросили: «А что ты можешь предложить взамен, если мироздание уцелеет?». Нидхёгг, не задумываясь, ответил тогда: «Сделать так, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось».
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Страж Девяти миров

Ему нравилось стоять вот так, рядом с огромным панорамным окном, любоваться представшей перед взглядом планетой – Земля отсюда казалась такой хрупкой и уязвимой, что стоит только протянуть руку, и получится раздавить митгардскую твердь. Но одной из его важнейших задач было именно это – защищать Митгард от всех, кто мог посягнуть на мир, кто посчитает его лакомой добычей. Из века в век такие находились – и тогда Нидхёгг, один из величайших драконов всех Девяти миров, вел свои армии, играл чужими судьбами, манипулировал и всегда добивался победы. Неважно, какая цена будет заплачена, неважно, сколько погибнет людей или иных существ, главное – Митгард устоит.

В конце концов, такой была его личная расплата.

Проходили века, мелькали тысячелетия, Нидхёгг уже потерял счет числу видов оружия, что придумывали люди. Они вообще, казалось, и сами готовы были уничтожить друг друга, без всякой посторонней помощи, и уже бывало такое, когда цивилизации либо погибали, либо отбрасывались назад в развитии. Но человеческое упрямство не знает границ, и даже лишившись всего, люди начинали все сначала. Все повторялось, в том числе и то, что когда-то звалось Рагнарёком.

Когда-то давно, в день гибели Девяти миров, норны спросили: «А что ты можешь предложить взамен, если мироздание уцелеет?». Нидхёгг, не задумываясь, ответил тогда: «Сделать так, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось».

Цена была названа. Цена была одобрена.

Мир изменился, но не был уничтожен; к этому новому бытию пришлось привыкать, учиться жить заново, почти обычным человеком, а не всемогущим существом, которого опасались даже асгардские боги. Жить и помнить о своих словах, наблюдать за людьми. Нидхёгг лишь потом узнал, что почти каждому норны задали этот же вопрос. Чей-то ответ их устроил, чей-то – нет. Кому-то было позволено помнить о случившемся, а кто-то шагал из одной человеческой жизни в другую, даже не осознавая всей той силы, что крепко дремлет в глубинах души.

И это тоже было расплатой за то, что миры пережили Рагнарёк.

Иногда память пробуждалась, возвращались воспоминания. В такие моменты Нидхёгг особенно тщательно начинал наблюдать за происходящим – кто-то ведь мог воспользоваться ситуацией, снова сдвинуть равновесие в ту или иную сторону, снова поставить мир на грань новых Сумерек богов… как в этот раз.

Триста лет назад все уже было на самом краю катастрофы, но тогда ради победы над рукотворными чудовищами пришлось преступить через некоторые принципы и создать своих, дав им имена древних демонов. Лишь чудом удалось спасти Землю, но последствия нанесенного тогда урона ощущались даже спустя столько времени. И вот теперь Митгард снова замер – с новыми силами и возможностями в игру вступили старые знакомые.

Он всегда подозревал в МакГиллисе Фариде кого-то из волчьего племени – слишком уж велико было его сходство с Фенриром, – совершенно упустив из вида то, что у Волка было двое сыновей. Пока с одного не спускали взора, второй рос на далекой планете. И лишь в Эдмонтоне удалось убедиться воочию – Сколь и Хати вновь пришли в этот мир и готовы привести его к пламени Рагнарёка, очистить от того, что казалось им лишним. Вот только Сколь действовал в своих интересах, а Хати и его стая были всего лишь марионетками в чужих руках. Ведь в леди Куделии так трудно разглядеть ее истинную натуру…

Сейчас, когда свой ход сделал Сколь, лучше просто подождать. Отойти в сторону, наблюдать за ситуацией и продолжать готовиться к неминуемому сражению. Разве что теперь вместо меча или секиры в руках – мобильные доспехи и космос. Времена меняются, но что-то всегда остается постоянным, этого никак не изменить.

Пусть пока Хель играет в добрую принцессу, у нее всегда хорошо получалось дурить головы доверчивым людям. Интересно, получится ли у нее переиграть МакГиллиса Фарида? Или в этот раз они станут сотрудничать? Раньше они никогда не ладили друг с другом; интересно, кто надоумил Хель обратиться к Хати и его теккадановской стае? Они верят ей и запросто могут выступить против МакГиллиса Фарида. А ведь в этот раз Видар не встанет на его сторону, не будет защищать, как это порой случалось прежде – в этот раз Сколь предал именно его, отняв самое дорогое.

Но в любом случае вмешательства нет в планах Нидхёгга на данный момент. Пусть эти трое играют пока в борьбе за власть, а дракон займется другими делами. Нужно все подготовить к тому, как будет трясти мир, едва стихнет решающее сражение: перемены необходимы, как свежий воздух.

— Магистр, — Ямадзин подошла тихо, словно призрак. — Все готово, ваши распоряжения выполнены.

— Отлично, — произнес тот, кого в данный момент знали как Рустала Элиона, главу флота внешних сфер. — Видар тоже здесь?

— Да.

Он кивнул. Что ж, пора в очередной раз спасать Митгард от наступающего Рагнарёка.


End file.
